Borusa
Fuldanquin Borusa ist ein Time Lord vom Planeten Gallifrey. In seinen verschiedenen Inkarnationen bekleidet er ganz unterschiedliche Posten innerhalb des Hohen Rates von Gallifrey. An der Akademie der Time Lords war er ein Lehrer des Doctors, des Masters und Romanas. Borusa war es auch, der den abtrünnigen Time Lord Magnus, besser bekannt als der War Chief, zur Flucht von Gallifrey veranlasste, indem er Magnus des Verrats bezichtigte, um seine eigene Macht zu erhalten, da Magnus ihm politisch zu gefährlich wurde. Nachdem der War Chief jedoch regeneriert war, kehrte er kurz nach Gallifrey zurück und offenbarte die Wahrheit. (''Timewyrm: Exodus'') Borusa und der Vierte Doctor :(The Deadly Assassin) :(The Invasion of Time) :(Doctor Who and the Krikkitmen) Borusa und der Fünfte Doctor Borusa hat es endlich geschafft, Lord Präsident zu werden. In dieser Position muss er allerdings die schwierige Entscheidung treffen über den Fünften Doctor, zum Schutz von Gallifrey und dem Universum, ein Todesurteil zu verhängen. Er hat, genau wie der gesamte Hohe Rat, keine andere Wahl, da ein Anti-Materie-Wesen (in Wahrheit der legendäre Time Lord Omega) über dessen Körper Besitz ergreifen möchte und er so zu einer Gefahr wird. Genau wie der restliche Hohe Rat ist er bei der Exekution des Doctors anwesend und wird dort von Nyssa mit einer Waffe bedroht. Dies veranlasst ihn aber nicht dazu das Urteil aufzuheben, da es nicht als Strafe, sondern als Rettung gedacht ist. Nachdem der Doctor vermeintlich vaporisiert wurde, zieht sich Borusa in seine Gemächer zurück und gerät wenig später ins Visier der anderen Mitglieder des Hohen Rates, welche immer noch den Verräter suchen, der die Biodaten des Doctors weiterleitete. Er wird von Hedin in seinen Räumen besucht, der ihn dazu bringen möchte die Matrix abzuriegeln, als der, doch nicht tote, Doctor samt Nyssa eintrifft und, genau wie Borusa selbst, von Hedin bedroht wird. Wenig später trifft auch Commander Maxil mit seinen Leuten ein, welcher glaubt, dass Borusa hinter allem steckt, jedoch dann Hedin zur Selbstverteidigung tötet und rausfindet, dass dieser für alles verantwortlich ist. Borusa gibt danach dem Doctor eine Chance Omega zu vernichten, welche er auch nutzt. (Arc of Infinity) Letzte Begegnung Die fünfte Inkarnation des Doctors begegnet Borusa wenig später ein letztes Mal, nachdem er als einzige von vier in der Todeszone gefangenen Inkarnationen aus eben dieser fliehen konnte und in der Zitadelle landete. Borusa bekleidet zu diesem Zeitpunkt immer noch das Amt des Lord Präsidenten, hat aber inzwischen eine weitere Regeneration vollzogen. Sehr schnell kann er zusammen mit dem Doctor den Kastellan für die Entwendung aller Inkarnationen des Doctors aus seinem Zeitstrom verantwortlich machen; dieser kann jedoch nicht aussagen, da er, angeblich aus Notwehr, getötet wird. Der Doctor traut dem jedoch nicht und kehrt, nachdem er sich eigentlich ausruhen sollte, zur Ratskammer zurück, in der Borusa sein sollte, es jedoch nicht ist. Nachdem er die Harfe von Rassilon entdeckt und einige Tonfolgen probiert hat, gelangt der Doctor in ein verstecktes Zimmer, von dem man die Zeit-Schaufel bedienen kann und in dem sich Borusa aufhält. Praktisch auf frischer Tat ertappt, erklärt Borusa seinen Plan dem anfangs leicht perplexen Doctor, welcher ihn daraufhin empört dafür verantwortlich macht, dass drei seiner Inkarnationen nach wie vor in der Todeszone sind und seine vierte im Zeit-Vortex steckt und, sollte ihr was passieren, für seine Auslöschung verantwortlich ist. Desweiteren findet er es unverantwortlich, dass er als Wegebner eingesetzt wurde, damit Borusa, der in sämtlichen seiner Inkarnationen versucht hat Lord Präsident zu werden, unsterblich werden kann. Doch Borusa tut es ab und zwingt ihn seinen Willen auf, womit der Fünfte Doctor vor ihm in die Knie geht und schließlich mit Borusa, als willenloser Helfer, in den Turm von Rassilon transportiert wird. Dort legt sich Borusa mit den anderen drei Inkarnationen des Doctors an, diese können ihre fünfte Version von seiner Kontrolle befreien und zusammen zwingen sie ihn zur Aufgabe. thumb|250px|Borusas Ende Allerdings gibt er sich noch nicht geschlagen. Als Rassilon erwacht und nach demjenigen fragt, der seine Ruhe stört, tritt Borusa vor und beansprucht die Unsterblichkeit für sich. Nachdem der Erste Doctor sich für ihn ausgesprochen hat (nicht ohne Hintergedanken), darf er den Ring des Rassilon an sich nehmen. Doch die Unsterblichkeit, die er dadurch erhält, ist nicht das, was er erwartet hat. Es stellt sich raus, dass diese Legende eine Falle für größenwahnsinnige Time Lords darstellte. Kaum hat Borusa den Ring über den Finger gezogen, wird er durch eine Macht zu einer Figur auf dem Altar von Rassilon und erhält dadurch seine Unsterblichkeit, als Steinrelief. (The Five Doctors) Dieser Vorfall wird vom Hohen Rat vertuscht, damit Borusas Ruf auf Gallifrey unbeschadet bleibt (Time in Office). Nach der letzten Begegnung Wie sich herausstellt, ist Borusa jedoch mit nichten tot. Während des Ewigen Krieges baut Rassilon eine Möglichkeitsmaschine, in die Borusas wiederhergestellter Körper eingespannt wird. Er wird in dieser zu einem permanenten Zustand der Regeneration gezwungen, was es ihm ermöglicht alle Facetten der Zeit zu sehen und Rassilon so mitzuteilen, was eine bestimmte Aktion auslösen kann. Der Kriegs-Doctor stößt auf Borusa in dieser Lage, als er Rassilon folgt. Rassilon hat zu diesem Zeitpunkt von Borusa erfahren, dass die Träne von Isha tatsächlich die Pläne der Daleks aufschieben kann, jedoch nicht vereitelt. Er sagt Rassilon den Untergang Gallifreys voraus und enttarnt dann den Doctor, welcher sich hinter einer Säule versteckt. Der Kriegs-Doctor frägt Borusa dann, ob es eine Möglichkeit gäbe die Menschen der Tantalusspirale zu verschonen, was dieser jedoch verneint. Rassilon sieht das als Bestätigung seines Plans und verlässt zusammen mit dem Kriegs-Doctor die Krypta, in der sich Borusa befindet. Später kommt der Kriegs-Doctor zurück um mit Borusas Hilfe doch einen Weg zu finden den Plan der Daleks zu durchkreuzen, ohne das Tantalusauge und damit die Tantalusspirale zu zerstören. Borusa gibt seine Zustimmung zu diesem Plan, jedoch nur für die Gegenleistung, dass der Doctor ihn nach der Rettung der Tantalusspirale und Gallifrey aus seiner Lage befreit und dazu tötet. Der Kriegs-Doctor stimmt dem nach einigem Zögern zu. Zusammen mit einigen von Rassilons Experimenten, den Grenzgängern, bringt er ihn zur TARDIS und stabilisiert den geschwächten Borusa, der immer noch im Gestell der Maschine hängt, mit eingien losen Kabeln, die von der Decke hängen. Seinen großen, letzten Auftritt hat Borusa, als der Doctor, von Wut und Trauer über Cinders Tod überrannt, die TARDIS in das Tantalusauge steuert. Während dieses Fluges wird Borusa von der Energie der Zeitanomalie durchströmt und erhält die Fähigkeit jede Möglichkeit in Realität umzuwandeln. Der Doctor, hin und her gerissen darüber ob er jetzt Cinder zurückholen oder die Tantalusspirale und Gallifrey retten soll, entscheidet sich für das einzig richtige. Daraufhin nimmt Borusa seine ganze Energie und Macht zusammen und löscht die Daleks der Tantalusspirale, wie auch deren Waffe, aus der Zeit. Durch diesen Einsatz kann der Doctor auch sein Versprechen einlösen, da die enorme Energie Borusa tötet und seinen unsterblichen Körper zerstört. (Engines of War) Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Gegenspieler des Doctors Kategorie:Time Lords Kategorie:Mitglieder des Hohen Rates von Gallifrey Kategorie:Time Lords, die in der TARDIS des Doctors waren Kategorie:Gallifreyaner Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Unsterbliche